


Hard Choices

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Joel is faced with a tough decision.





	Hard Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday. The prompt was "divorce". Gen with mentions of canon and non-canon het marriages.

Chief James Warren entered his office earlier than usual, with a spring in his step.  His smile widened as he looked at his Keurig B2000 coffee maker.  Brand new on the market, it was only being sold in New York and New England.  But his brother-in-law, a CEO in Manhattan, had gone to Colby College with the founders and had a word with them about the possibility of expanding West.  Since their long-term goal was to compete with Starbucks, they were more than happy to set up a system for the Cascade Chief of Police, sure that the word would spread to Seattle and beyond.  The icing on the cake was that the City Council picked up the tab for renovating Warren's office to accommodate the machine, adding an in-line water supply.  It was their show of appreciation for two years of the best stats in the State of Washington.

Warren picked a K-cup with his favorite flavor, loaded the capsule and pushed the brew button.  The air was immediately filled with a smell like no other: fresh-brewed coffee with a hint of bitterness that came from the French Roast. In minutes, he had his perfect cup and sat down at his desk to enjoy it.  Booting up his computer, he pulled up his day's agenda, and a small frown darkened his face.  His first appointment was with Joel Taggert, Captain of the Bomb Squad. 

Taggert had been a real find.  Trained by the Army in demolitions and bomb defusing, he brought twenty years of experience to a civilian police department that was striving to protect an increasingly dangerous city.  Warren's predecessor achieved a coup by hiring Taggert from under Seattle PD, which was also interested.  He'd been made Captain of the Bomb Squad as soon as he'd finished an abbreviated stint at the Police Academy and had served with distinction ever since.  Joel did his job quietly and independently; Warren never saw him except for the mandatory budget meetings and monthly debriefs, or the occasional PD get-togethers.  Taggert _never_ initiated a meeting.

Before he had time to ponder further, there was a knock on his door. 

"Come on in," he called out.

Joel entered, his face closed and serious. Warren walked to the door and held out his hand.  "Joel Taggert.  I don't think I've seen you since the Fourth of July Picnic.  Let me get you a cup of coffee before we start."

Joel relaxed slightly as he shook Warren's hand. "Thanks, Chief. Rumor has it you've got a fancy new machine that rivals Starbucks and Seattle's Best."

Warren chuckled.  "You heard right.  Here, let me show you."

The next few minutes were filled with inconsequential talk.  Warren showed Joel how to work the individual coffee capsules.  Joel selected a flavor and was sufficiently impressed, and said so. Finally, they were sitting across from each other. 

Warren sat back in his chair, hoping to make Taggert more comfortable. "What can I do for you today, Joel?"

"I'm not sure how to say it except straight out.  I want to step down as Captain.  I'd like to transfer out of the squad as well."

Flabbergasted, Warren asked, "Why?  You've run the squad beautifully.  Are you having trouble with anyone in your department?"

"No," Joel said forcefully.  "Everyone works well together and each member does their job well."

"Do you have the right equipment?  I can give you a bigger budget if you need to upgrade your gear or get more training."

"We could always use more training, and there are some upcoming seminars that would be helpful. Thank you for the offer.  But that's not the reason."

"Well, what is it?"

Joel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  "If you remember, I had a little… meltdown during the church bombings case a few months ago."

"I remember that it was short-lived and that your team and you, personally, performed well.  You've continued to perform well since then with no other incidents."

Joel nodded his head, but half-heartedly.

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is the toll it's taking on my personal life.  I had my annual physical last week.  I've dropped some weight, but I'm still way over what I should be.  My blood pressure is high enough that the doctor is recommending medication for it.  I'm not sleeping well at night.  All of it seems to boil down to the stress of the job."

"But if you transfer to another department, there will still be a lot of stress, won't there?"

"That's true.  But when our squad is called out, it's _always_ a crisis.  The bombs are more sophisticated and bombers more inventive and determined.  I'm getting a little long in the tooth for this particular job.  I don't want to give up working in the field to sit behind a desk, but it's harder for me to keep up with all the latest innovations.  I'm afraid I'm going to be responsible for blowing me or someone else up as a result." Joel took a deep breath before continuing.

"The rest of it is that I've had to make a hard choice.  Frannie has laid down the law.  Either I get out and get my health in shape or… she's brought up the possibility of divorce."

"She threatened you?" Warren was shocked.

Joel sighed.  "It's not a threat.. exactly.  She's worried.  She's watching me turn from the vital young man she married into a sick, old man before her eyes.  I'm pushing 50, but that's not considered old. Most days I feel ten years older.  She doesn't want to be my widow. She wants to live a long life with me.  But she won't stand by and watch me killing myself, either on the job or through bad life choices."

"And you think she's really serious about this divorce talk?" Warren asked.  "We know the statistics for cops aren't great, but you and Frannie always seemed so solid.  Your kids are doing well; you seem to have it picture-perfect."

"Well, no one has it perfect, but we've had it good for a long time," Joel agreed.  "Look, I could give you all kinds of platitudes.  Like 'no one on their deathbed wishes they'd spent another day on the job', or 'happy wife, happy life'.  But the bottom line is that I love Frannie and my kids more than anything else in my life.  If transferring elsewhere doesn't work out, I'll quit being a cop.  There are any number of jobs out there that will get my blood pressure under control and save my marriage."  Joel gusted a breath.  "I guess that's the bottom line.  So, to answer your question with a question, what _can_ you do for me today?"

Warren stared at Joel, really looking at him and recognizing the truth of what he was saying.  He sighed and nodded.  "Well, do you have someplace in mind that you'd like to transfer to?"

"Simon Banks in Major Crime is going to have an opening soon.  One of his men is moving to Chicago.  He'll hold the position if you agree."

"Okay, that's doable.  With ten years in the department, you're fully vested on salary and benefits.  You'll probably have to give up your Captain's rank for Lieutenant, with the title of Detective First Class. Would that be a deal breaker?"

"Not at all."

"Did you have someone in mind as your replacement?"

"Jennifer Flaherty, my second in command.  Her work is exemplary and she's respected both within the squad and outside of it. She's sharp and dedicated."

"I agree.   Human Resources rules require us to post the position, but she'd be the front-runner.  Once we make this official, you can tell her she'll have to apply according to regulations."  Warren pulled up his calendar.  "What time frame do you need to wrap things up?"

"That depends on who gets the job. If it's Jennifer, I could wrap things up in days.  If it's someone else, probably a couple of weeks."

Warren nodded.  "I'll start the ball rolling with HR today. I'll also call Banks to let him know he's got my blessing on the transfer." He stopped and looked at Joel.  "If you're absolutely sure, that is."

Joel smiled.  "I'm sure.  Thank you for making this tough decision easier."

"Well, far be it from me to add to the divorce rate," Warren joked weakly.  "Seriously, Joel, you've been an asset to us and to this city.  You deserve a good life, and a long one."  He rose and held out his hand. "I hope it all works out for you.  Give my best to your family."

"That I will.  The same to yours, Sir." Joel walked out the door, feeling ten pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. 

Warren watched the door close, feeling some of that weight on his own shoulders.  He shrugged it off; he had work to do.  He opened the door and greeted his assistant, who was settling into her station.  "Good morning Cheryl.  I'm going down to HR for a while.  I'll be back in time for my 10 o'clock."

"Very good, Sir," Cheryl replied with a nod.

*****

As he walked the few blocks from City Hall to Central Precinct, Joel realized he was actually looking forward to this next stage in his life. He often worked and socialized with the Major Crime members and he expected an easy transition.  He couldn't wait for the day to end, so he could hold his wife and tell her the news. Maybe he'd take her for a getaway weekend.  Have her mom watch the kids so they could rekindle some of their old passion. Joel grinned and rubbed his hands together.  "That's a great plan--a _genius_ plan," he told himself.  He made a mental note to pick up some flowers on the way home.

He had a couple of other people to talk to first.  He'd previously spoken to Jennifer off the record about his concerns in continuing his job.  He'd let her know about his decision and how it would affect the squad and her, personally.  Then he'd have lunch with Simon Banks, so they could talk privately. 

Simon's recent divorce had shaken Joel more than he let on.  Paralleling his own marital history, Simon and Joan had been college sweethearts, started a family, and both had successful careers.  He felt the gut-punch of Joan's decision to leave almost as keenly as Simon.  Having Frannie voice similar concerns sent a cold knife of fear through his heart.  Watching the path his friend's marriage had taken, he could now see that it was a forewarning.  Feeling badly for Simon, Joel felt truly blessed to have dodged that bullet.  Yes, he'd take Simon to a nice, long lunch.

Stopping by Major Crime after touching bases with Jennifer, Joel was happy to see Simon in his office alone.  With a nod from Rhonda, Simon's assistant, to let him know he could enter, Joel knocked at Simon's door.

"Come in!" Simon's normally booming voice had a definite weary tone to it.  Joel decided a steak house lunch was in order.

"Hey, Simon, you look like you could use a break.  How about lunch at The Chop House?  It's on me," Joel said, pulling out his wallet and waggling his eyebrows.

"Well, that's the best offer I've had all week," Simon said, a large smile brightening his face.  "Let's get out of here before another crisis rears its head."

The two friends, and soon-to-be coworkers, walked out into a rare sunny day in Cascade.  Joel considered it a good omen. 

 

 

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluewolf, who pointed out that Chief Warren is canon, when I thought he was a fanon construct. I made up Joel's backstory out of whole cloth, which I started in another story. Frannie is also made up and is a dear despite her hard line. 
> 
> Keurig actually started selling their first coffee makers to businesses in 1998, which dovetails nicely into the show's original air dates. Coffee, donuts and cops; I just couldn't resist.


End file.
